Operation Matchmaker!
by ObsessedCloudWatcherT.K
Summary: Two friends get caught up inside a random vortexish thing and they get transported to a completely different dimension. They meet the Naruto gangand then Kakashi gives them an assignment. To be the Ultimate Matchmakers! NejxTen,SasuxSak,HinxNaru,InoxShika
1. Wow Sensei's are desperate!

Hey all, Tenka and Kirei here. Yeah if your wondering about our names, we are special that way haha. So yeah this will be our first fanfic so ENJOY!!

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto. I know impossible ne? but true. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto unfortunately but of course he is awesome for making Naruto so yeah!! ON WITH THE STORYYY!!!!!

Ja ne!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day in a peaceful park where the gentle breeze was passing through the trees, there were two girls named Cherry and Cassandra. They were lying down on the cool grass talking about random stuff then all of a sudden they got onto the subject about their favourite show called Naruto.

"Hey Cass, I'm soooooo bored!!! AHHH I seriously wish everyone from Naruto was real and I really want to meet them!!!" Cherry said.

"Yeah I know what you mean!! I mean I seriously want to match all of the pairings up!! Right now they're all WRONG!!! GAHH" Cassandra exclaimed.

"Haha Yeah I know what you mean. It's too bad they don't exist!!"

"I wish there was a way to get into their world." Cherry sighed.

"Hey Cherry wait a second… do you hear what I'm hearing??" Cass suddenly asked while hearing a small familiar sound of giggling.

"Yeah, it's coming from that bush over there. You know it's weird but it terribly sounds like Rock Lee and Gai-Sensei from Naruto."

"Woah…your right!! We have to check this out." Cassandra said while sneaking over to the bush with Cherry right behind her.

"OH MY GOD!! LEE? GAI-SENSEI???? WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?" Cherry shouted right before Lee and Gai grabbed her legs along with Cass's.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!!!!" Cassandra screamed while they were heading towards a humongous vortex.

"FOR THE POWER OF YOUTH!!!!" Lee screamed before entering the vortex with everyone not far behind him. I mean seriously Cass and Cherry really didn't have a choice did they.

All of a sudden the four of them reached ground at last but Cherry and Cass just kept on screaming. Right when they looked up they saw a humongous group of people looking at them weird.

"HI SAKURA-SAN!!!!" Lee yelled.

"LEE!! Oh my god!! GET YOUR BUTT OFF OF ME!! AHH UR WEIGHTS ARE PULLING MY INTO THE GROUND!!" Cherry started screaming.

"Wait Gai-sensei why are you sucking your thumb… you're the one who got yourself into that vortex-ish thing."

"WELL YOUNG CASSANDRA!! TO ANSWER YOR YOUTHFUL QUESTION, I WANT MY MOMMYYYYYYY" Gai said seriously but then baby-ishly or whatever.

Everyone started sweat dropping then there was a humongous moment of silence but right at the exact moment everyone was asking the same question in their minds. _Who in the world are they?!_

"Well you must all be wondering who we are and why we're here…" Cherry said uncertainly.

"But we really can't tell you because, one, Lees sitting on top of Cherry. Two, we have no idea why we're here. And three, LEE'S SITTING ON HER!!!" Cassandra started screaming.

"Cass calm down… but yeah LEE WILL YOU GET THE HELL OFF OF ME?! I'M SUFFOCATING INSIDE THE GROUND BECAUSE OF YOUR WEIGHTS!!!" Cherry started screaming.

"Oh sorry Cherry-chan." Lee said while getting off of her.

"Thanks Lee." Cherry said while trying to get up but failed.

"Hn." Sasuke unexpectedly offered her a helping hand.

Everyone was like _LE GASP!! I CAN'T BELIEVE SASUKE'S HELPING THAT GIRL HE JUST MET!! LE GASP!! HE DOESN'T HELP ANYONE!! LE GASP!!_

Sasuke helped Cherry up and she said her thanks.

(A/N: No, this is not going to be Sasuke x OOC incase your wondering Sasuke x Sakura lovers. This is just making the Jealousy RAGE!!! BUAHAHA- cough cough anyways back to the story…)

"What?!" Cherry asked astounded when everyone started staring at her and Sasuke.

"Uhh nothing!!" Everyone said while shaking their heads TOO fast.

"Sure… you guys got it away this time but I'll GET YOU NEXT TIME!!" Cherry cackled unexpectedly while Sasuke smirked.

_'This girls different not like my usual fan-girls. I'm taking a liking towards her.' _Sasuke said within his thoughts.

"Yeah, anyways… I'm Cassandra and that's Cherry." Cass started.

"I'm Haruno, Sakura!! Nice to meet you!!"

"Hey, I'm Tenten!!"

"Hn. Hyuuga, Neji"

"This is so troublesome… Nara, Shikamaru."

"TROUBLESOME, TROBLESOME, TROUBLESOME!! IS THAT ALL YOU SAY SHIKA?! Anyways, I'm Yamanaka, Ino!!"

"H-Hello, I'm Hyuuga, Hinata. Neji's Cousin."

"UZUMAKI, NARUTO!!!! I'M GOING TO BE THE GREATEST HOKAGE EVER!!!!!"

"Hn. Uchiha, Sasuke."

"I'M ROCK LEE!! MAY THE POWER OF YOUTH BURN INSIDE OF YOU!!"

"Hey, I'm Inuzuka, Kiba!!"

"Aburame, Shino"

"AKIMICHI, CHOUJI!!!" Chouji uhh chomped.

"Oh my GOD!! CAN I HAVE ALL OF YOUR AUTOGRAPHS!! THIS IS SO WEIRD… YET AWESOME!!!!!!" Cassandra screamed with delight.

All of a sudden there was a humongous puff of smoke. There was a figure standing in the middle and that person was…..

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!! YOUR LATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Naruto screamed.

"Uhh I had to help an old lady cross the street."

"HEY THAT'S MEAN CALLING SOMEONE OLD EVEN IF THEY AREE!!!!" Cherry screamed.

"Uhh then I got lost on the road of life!! Yeah that's it!!"

"Pshh hold your breathe Kakashi-sensei." Sakura pshhed..?

Cherry and Cassandra suddenly clear their throats.

"OHH RIGHT!! Now I remember why I sent Lee and Gai for you two." Kakashi suddenly said.

"What?!" Cassandra and Cherry asked dumbfounded.

"Follow me."

"EWW KAKASHI-SENSEI'S SUCH A PERVERT!!! HE'S LEADING THEM INTO A FOREST!!" Naruto screamed before everyone whacked him on top of his head.

"YOUR A PERVERT FOR THINKING BAD THOUGHTS!!!" Sakura screamed.

"Sakura-channnnnnnnnnnn…………." Naruto said before he fainted.

"Right…. Anyways. Follow me you two."

Deep inside a forest….

"Why in the world are we hiding?" Cassandra asked.

"I have an important assignment for you two."

"And... What would that be?" Cass asked.

"And seriously why us?" Cherry asked.

"We want you two to go undercover and match the right couples together. For example this is one obvious one, Sakura and Sasuke. And the rest are Neji and Tenten, Naruto and Hinata, and Ino and Shikamaru." Kakashi said.

"AWWW I love those couples!!" Cass screamed with delight.

"Oh, and who's we?"

"Kurenai, Gai, Asuma, Jaraiya, Tsunade, and I"

"OH MY GOD!! JARAIYA?!"

"TSUNADE?!"

"Yes" Kakashi said calmly.

"Alright but why us?" Cherry asked.

"Umm because you two are.. uhh special?" Kakashi said unsure.

"SUREE thanks but I think I know the real reason." Cass said.

"Which is..?" Cherry asked.

"Because, Kakashi and the others didn't wanna do this themselves so that's why you and I are here." Cass said.

"Hehe… I GOTTA GO!!" Kakashi said before puffing off.

"Oh wow, Great!! Just great…"

"Wait Cass, this could be fun!!" 

"Yeah, I guess your right!!"

"We should get back with the others before they get suspicious." Cherry suggested.

"Yeah, alright."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
With the others…

"What's taking them so long??" Tenten asked no one in particular.

"I have no idea. I wonder what Kakashi-sensei was talking to them about." Sakura said wonderingly.

"Hey Sasuke-teme!! DO YOU LIKE SAKURA-CHAN?!" Naruto screamed out loud.

_'No!! If Sasuke likes Forehead then I DON'T HAVE A CHANCE!!' _Ino screamed in her mind.

"Hn."

"WELL DO YOU?!" Naruto screamed once again.

"Hn. No."

"FINE!! BUT I'LL MAKE YOU ADMIT IT SOON!!! BUAHAHHAAHAHA" Naruto buahaha..ed..hehe.

_'I guess he doesn't like me… I'm going to try to not be annoying around him. Just try…' _Sakura cried in her mind.

"Hey guys we're back" Cherry said while walking towards everyone with Cassandra right behind her.

"Hey where's Lee, Shino, Chouji and Kiba??" Cass asked.

"Oh they had a sudden mission to go to" Tenten replied.

"Hehehe perfect…" Cherry whispered evilly.

"What was that?" Sakura asked wonderingly.

"Uhh nothing!!" Cass said a little too fast.

"Okay. Oh my god!! WE'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL BIG TIME!! Hey are you guys transferring to our school??" Ino asked.

"Uhh, Yeah..?" Cherry asked unsure while looking at Cass nod her head.

"Oh okay!! Oh do you guys have your uniform yet?" Tenten asked.

"Umm no actually." Cassandra said.

"Oh well Ino and I each have two pairs so yeah. Cherry, you can borrow Ino's and Cass, you can borrow mine." Sakura said.

"Umm alright." Cherry said before she got pulled towards Ino's house at lightning speed.

"Uhh yeah Cassandra we better hurry school starts in less than half an hour c'mon!!" Sakura said while pulling Cassandra along.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ino and Cherry in Ino's room……….

"Here Cherry!! Go and change in the bathroom across the hall and don't worry I have lots of extra shoes and uniforms so you can keep that one!!"

"Um thanks Ino!!" Cherry exclaimed before getting pushed into the bathroom.

"Does it fit okay?" Ino asked through the door.

"Uhh It fits fine Ino but it's kinda short on me.." Cherry said.

"Come out and let me see." Ino called.

"See!! The kilt is so short!!" Cherry exclaimed while coming out of the bathroom.

"It looks so good on you!!! It's not short at all!! Compared to some girls at our school that's alright!!" Ino jumped with glee.

"Ino your kilt is even a bit longer than mine!! Do you buy different lengths of kilts or something?"

"Actually I do!!" Ino said.

Ino's kilt was about a few inches above her knees. She wore a plain white shirt and a tie and a blazer with the Konoha Leaf high emblem on it. She also wore knee high socks and she wore her hair in her usual ponytail with a navy blue headband.

Cherry's kilt was in the middle of her thigh. Like Ino she wore the usual uniform except she wore a black headband that matched her dark brown hair which was placed in a high ponytail.

"Seriously Cherry!! You look great!!" Ino exclaimed.

"Alright… Oh yeah I don't have any shoes."

"Don't worry, I've got some spare flats." Ino said before taking out breathe-taking black shiny flats.

"Thank you Ino!! These are gorgeous!! Are you serious I can keep them?"

"Of course!! I have like seventy pairs of the exact same one anyways!!" Ino said simply before jumping towards the door with Cherry at her heels.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In Sakura's room….

Sakura already changed into her uniform before giving Cassandra a whole brand new one.

"Hey Sakura… my kilt is seriously too short… do you have another one??" Cassandra asked.

"Sorry Cass, your just too tall for my kilts. That's what's making them look so short on you. It's fine though!!"

"Alright.. I'll change fast then but we have to go soon!!!" Cassandra quickly said before going into the bathroom and as quick as lightning, she was out of there and running towards the door but forgot she didn't have shoes.

"Sakura!! I DON'T HAVE ANY SHOES!!!" Cassandra screamed before panicking.

"Haha don't worry I have some extra new ones I just bought." Sakura said right before she took out a pair of gorgeous black flats.

"Are you sure I can wear these…?" Cassandra asked.

"Of course!!" Sakura said before bolting out the door with Cassandra right after her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
With the others……

"AHH Where are they!! It's the first day of high school and they're LATE!! GAHH and I have to wear a stupid uniform!! GAHH I hate skirts!!" Tenten screamed.

"T-Tenten-chan, p-please calm d-down. T-They'll be h-here and you d-don't look b-bad in a k-kilt!!" Hinata said reassuring.

"Thanks Hinata!!"

"I WANT SAKURA-CHAN TO GET HERE FASTER!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Troublesome… They're taking to long."

"Hn." Neji and Sasuke both Hn..ed?

"AHH SAKURA STOP PULLING ME!!!" Cassandra screamed out of nowhere.

"Oh there's Cassandra and Sakura coming towards us, FINALLY!!!!!!!!" Tenten screamed.

"YAY IT'S SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!" Naruto screamed.

"Oh god, Sakura you can run fast." Cassandra said while panting for air before falling onto the grass.

"Hehe.. Sorry Cass." Sakura said sheepishly before following beside her.

"Look, here comes Ino and Cherry!!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey guys!! How do Cherry and Cassandra look in their uniforms?" Ino asked.

"Cassandra and Cherry look tired." Tenten laughed while seeing Cherry falling towards Cassandra.

"Hehe sorry guys." Sakura and Ino sheepishly said while rubbing the backs of their heads.

"That's alright." Cherry said while panting beside Cassandra.

"We're all good!!" Cassandra said before falling again.

"ANYWAYS!! How do they look?" Ino asked.

"P-Pretty" Hinata said with a smile.

"Haha. Pretty good considering you guys nearly killed them both while pulling them towards us!!" Tenten laughed.

"Thanks guys." Cherry said while drinking out of a water bottle.

"Hn. I think we're going to be late if we don't hurry into the school." Neji said calmly.

"Okay!! Sasuke-kun, will you walk with me to class?!!" Ino asked.

"Hn."

"YAY!!! SASUKE-KUN'S WALKING BESIDE ME!!" Ino yelled.

"Ino-pig, that's because we're walking in a group." Sakura said used to this.

"FOREHEAD, YOUR JUST JEALOUS THAT SASUKE-KUN LIKES ME AND HE SAID HE DIDN'T LIKE YOU!!" Ino said.

"Whatever Ino." Sakura said calmly.

**_'Doesn't she usually fawn over you like usual fan-girls?'_**__

'What the… who are you?!'

**'Why Sasuke, I'm your inner self'**

'What?!'

**'Pshh. Like you thought that you didn't have an inner you? Like that would ever happen'**

'Whatever'

**'Anyways, back to the point!! Sakura obviously likes you but you being the cold, arrogant jerk you are, always rejected her so yeah. Yes I do know that I am talking about myself but I am your CONSCIENCE. She probably gave up on you. Not like you care or anything. HAHA you also like that Cherry girl DON'T YOU!!'**

'Ugh just go away I need time to think by myself'

**'Oh but Sasuke, I AM you and you lurvvv that Cherry girl!!'**

'Just go away!!'

**'Fine but we'll meet again!!'**

While Sasuke was talking to himself, they unexpectedly reached the school doors pretty fast.

"Guys we have to get our schedules from the front office first!!" Ino said excitedly.

"Yeah I hope most of us are in the same homeroom!!" Cherry said excitedly as they collected their schedules from the office.

"YAY!! CHERRY YOU'RE IN THE SAME HOMEROOM AS ME!!" Cassandra said with delight as she compared her schedule.

"The only people who aren't in our homeroom are Lee, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, and Hinata." Tenten said.

"Aww Hinata!! You're in a homeroom filled with guys!! I wanted you to be in our homeroom!!" All the girls sighed.

"T-That's o-okay we're a-all in the s-same other c-classes." Hinata said while looking on the bright side.

"YAY!! HINATA-CHAN IS GOING TO BE IN MY HOMEROOOOOOMMM!!!!!" Naruto screamed making Hinata blush.

"Bell's gonna ring soon better goooo!!!" Tenten said excitedly.

(A/N: In this Fanfic, Lee, Tenten, and Neji are the same age as everyone else.)

As everyone reached homeroom, they saw that everyone divided them up into groups. One side of the room was guys, and the other side was girls. Right as Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke entered, they were covered with Fan-girls but unfortunately, Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Cherry, and Cassandra got mixed up into the bundle causing them to suffocate.

"SASUKE-KUN!! MARRY ME!!!"

"NO MARRY ME!!!!!"

"GAH STUPID FAN-GIRLS!! GET OFF OF US!!" Cassandra screamed trying to get some air.

"SHIKA-KUN!!! I LOVE YOU!!!" A fan-girl screamed totally ignoring Cassandra.

"OH MY GOD!! THAT'S MY NICKNAME FOR SHIKAMARU!!!" Ino screamed while being toppled over.

"NEJI-KUN!! BE MY BOYFRIEND!!!!"

"NEJI-KUN!!!!! I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!" One girl screamed directly into Tenten's ear.

"I THINK I'M DEAF NOW!!" Tenten yelled trying to crawl out but then failed to.

"I THINK I'M GOING TO DIEEEEE" Cherry yelled as the girls finally got out and ran into the hallway.

All of a sudden there was a humongous puff of smoke and out appeared… guess who!! KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!

"Alright students please return to your seats. Eh Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji. Getting all of the attention already right on the first day of school?" Kakashi laughed.

The three sighed before sitting at some random tables AWAY from the fan-girls. Mean while the five girls finally made it out of the clump of fan-girls and headed towards the washroom fixing them selves up before reaching the door to homeroom.

"Ah yes, there are two new students. Please welcome Cherry and Cassandra." Kakashi said before signaling the girls to come in. Sakura came in first.

"OH MY GOD ITS SAKURA-CHAN!! I LOVE YOU SAKURA!!!"

"QUIET DOWN!! No more Fans this morning or I'll FREAK!!" Shikamaru unexpectedly yelled like a maniac and everybody sweatdropped.

Ino came in next with Tenten but then they noticed that Cassandra and Cherry weren't following them.

"Cherry!! How come you don't want to come in?!" Tenten harshly whispered.

"Do you see how short this skirt is?!" Cherry said pointing towards her kilt.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!! SURE YOUR GONNA GET FAN-BOYS BUT THAT'S ABOUT IT!!"

"WHAT!! I HATE FAN-BOYS!! GAHHHH" Cherry said before Tenten dragged her inside the room.

"Cass!! WHATS THE MATTER WITH YOU?! How come you're not coming in??" Ino whispered. Well tried to anyways.

"THE SAME REASON AS CHERRY!! BUT MINE'S SHORTER!!" Cass whispered.

"Ugh it's fine!! Fan-boys!! Just get used to them!!" Ino cackled before pulling her in.

"This is Cherry!!" Tenten said with delight.

"OH MY GOD!! MARRY ME CHERRY-CHANNNNN!!!!"

"SHUT UP!! I'VE HAD ENOUGH WITH FANS THIS MORNING!!" Sakura screamed like crazy.

"Sorry Sakura-chan but will you still go out with me?!" A random fan-boy asked.

"NO!!! GAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sakura screamed nearly pulling her hair out.

_'Cherry already has fans I see.' _Sasuke smirked to himself.

"Alright… Cherry, please introduce yourself." Kakashi said while reading his beloved book.

"Okay, for starters, my name is Cherry. I love my friends, family, you know basic stuff. I hate fan-boys/girls especially when they get too crazy. I like collecting pencils and basic stuff and I love to shop. And yeah I hope to make lots of friends here!!"

"CHERRY-CHAN!! I'LL BE YOUR FRIEND!! MAYBE YOUR BOYFRIEND!!"

Cherry tried to not punch the guy straight in the face but instead she just smiled and sat in the middle of Neji and Sakura. Tenten sat in the middle of Shikamaru and Neji.

(A/N: They're sitting in a humongous long row. Here's the order left to right. Empty desk, Shika, Tenten, Neji, Cherry, Sakura, Empty Desk, Sasuke.)

Ino entered the room pulling Cassandra along with her.

"All, this is Cassandra!!" Ino screamed with delight before sitting in the desk beside Shika.

"OHHHH!!!CASSANDRA-CHAN!! BE MY GIRLFRIEND!! I'LL LOVE YOU AND KISS YOU AND BE WITH YOU FOREVER AND EVER!!" A random fan-boy screamed like a little girl.

"Wow… is he taking something..?" Cherry whispered to Sakura.

"I have no idea but it's freaking me out."

"Alrighty then… Cassandra, please introduce yourself." Kakashi said while sweat dropping.

"As you all know, my name is Cassandra. I love my Family and Friends and I REALLY HATE Fan-guys/fan-girls just like Cherry. I love to shop and go outside just to walk around. I love going on vacations too and I want to make lots of new friends here." Cassandra said before sitting down in between Sakura and Sasuke.

"I'LL GO ON A VACATION WITH YOU CASSANDRA-CHANNNN!!! JUST YOU AND ME!!"

_'It seems like Cassandra already has some Fan-boys. Hn…'_

**'OH!! IS NEJI STARTING TO LIKE A CERTAIN SOMEONE?? OOOOOOOOOOO'**

'Who are you?!'

**'Why my dear Neji!! I'm your inner self!! Yes I know very surprising seeing that you are an Ice block!! HAHAHHAHAHA'**

'Hn. You do know that you're talking about yourself you know.'

**'NOOOOOOO YOU CAUGHT ME THERE NEJI-KUN!!'**

'What the.. Neji-Kun?!!'

**'HAHAHA Oh yeah and I know that you have always like that bun-head girl'**

'Her NAME is TENTEN!!'

**'See what I mean!! HAHAHH I CAUGHT YOU THERE!!'**

'Hn. Go away.'

**'NOPE!! YOU LIKE THAT CASSANDRA GIRL TOO!! OH YOU'RE SUCH A PLAYER NEJI-KUN!!!'**

'AHH GO AWAY!!!!'

**'Fine. But I'll be back NEJI-KUN!! BUAHAHHAHA-cough-cough Hehe sorry choked on my spit.'**

'Don't worry happens to me all the time.'

**' Kay just give me a moment. cough-cough Okay BUAHAHDHAHAHAHHA!!'**

'Hn. Go away.'

**'WE'LL MEET AGAIN NEJI-KUNNNNNNNNNnnnnnnnnnnnnnn……' **

"Alright the bells just about to ring so just go to your next classes." Kakashi said while ushering them out the door.

"What class do we have next?" Cherry asked Cassandra.

"Lemme see… YES!! P.E.!! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSssss"

"HAHHAHAA I OWN P.E.!! Wait.. Who's our teacher?" Cherry asked.

"Oh my god…"

"What?"

"Gai-Sensei….." Cassandra replied while her eye was massively twitching.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Everyone screamed except for the cool people. A.K.A Sasuke, Neji, and Shika.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time in Operation MATCHMAKER!!

Will everyone survive the dreaded horror of Gai-sensei's evil white smile and BUSHY-EYEBROWS????? And will anything interesting happen between our oh-so-favourite characters??!!! FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON…………. OPERATION MATCHMAKER!!! BUAAHAHHAHA

Ja ne!!

Tenka and Kirei xox 


	2. Omg PE! NOOOOO

Hey All!! Tenka and Kirei here!! Hoped you liked our First chapter!! Anyways, not to hold you up any longer…. THE STORY!!!!

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto!! We want to actually but we don't!! So yeah ON WITH THE AWESOMENESS STORY!! BUAHAHHAHAHA

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Recap

"Lemme see… YES!! P.E.!! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSssss"

"HAHHAHAA I OWN P.E.!! Wait.. Who's our teacher?" Cherry asked.

"Oh my god…"

"What?"

"Gai-Sensei….." Cassandra replied while her eye was massively twitching.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Guys… I just realized that we haven't even checked what our lockers are." Sakura said.

"Hmm I'm checking my sheet and my locker is accordingly right in front of me." Cherry said puzzled.

"Wait same with all of us." Everyone else said.

"Wow that's sure convenient." Cassandra said while opening her locker putting her stuff in and quickly running towards the change rooms with the others.

"GOD!! Thanks for waiting for me guys!! ARGHHH I suck at opening locks!!" Cherry screamed as if trying to destroy the lock.

"Hn. I'll help you." Sasuke said.

"Okay thanks Sasuke-_kun _I didn't know you were still here!!" Cherry unexpectedly said before giving Sasuke her combination.

"Hn. There"

"Oh Sasuke-kun can you show me how to do it slowly?" Cherry said embarrassed.

"Hn…"

Sasuke quickly showed her how to do it again.

"OH!! NOW I GET IT!!" Cherry said happily before putting all of her things in her locker and taking out her P.E. bag quickly following after Sasuke.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the change rooms…..

"OH MY GOD WE LEFT CHERRY!!!" Cassandra screamed like crazy.

"WE DID!! AHHHHH" Sakura yelled while running in circles.

"GUYS!! CALM DOWN!! SHE'LL BE ALRIGHT!! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELVES!!" Tenten and Ino screamed.

"Hehe sorry." Cass said sheepishly right before Cherry entered.

"THANKS FOR WAITING FOR ME GUYS!! UGHH!!!" Cherry said sarcastically.

"OH MY GOD!! WE ARE SOOOO SORRYYY!!!!" Sakura and Cassandra screamed.

"Woah it's okay guys!! Wait you guys haven't changed yet??! So SLOWWWWWWWWW"

"We were waiting for you!! Now we have to change!!" Ino said.

The girls quickly finished changing. Their uniform consisted of a grey t-shirt with the insigne on the left and they wore silky dark blue navy shorts. They also wore white clean shoes for indoor and another pair for outdoor.

"Ugh my hair's messed up today." Cassandra said while fixing her hair.

"You're not alone!! Mine's the worst!!" Cherry said while frantically brushing her hair into a ponytail.

"Okay seriously you're crazy because your hair is always PERFECT!!" Cassandra said while putting her hair into a high ponytail.

"Whatever it's just P.E. you guys" Tenten said while going out of the change room with Hinata following her.

"Ugh Fineee…" Ino, Sakura, Cassandra, and Cherry sighed before going out of the change room into the gym.

"AHHH THE WONDERFUL SIGNS OF YOUTH IN ALL OF YOU!!! WE ARE GOING TO BE PLAYING THE ANCIENT ART OF SOCCER OUTSIDE TODAY BUT FIRST!! WE MUST STRETCH AND RUN 500 LAPS AROUND THE FEILD!!" Gai-sensei yelled with delight while showing his ultra shining white youthful teeth.

"WHAT?!! 500 LAPS?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Cassandra yelled.

"MY DEAR, DEAR CASSANDRA!! YOU ARE IN THIS CLASS!! AND YES INDEED 500 LAPS!! AND IF YOU STOP YOU WILL HAVE TO DO 500 MORE!!! FOR THE POWER OF YOUTH!! HURRAAAAA!!!!" Gai screamed before instructing everyone to go outside to the field.

"Oh god I hate running!!" Cherry sighed.

"I LOVE RUNNING!!" Tenten screamed with delight.

"That's because you love anything that has to do with sports…" Ino and Sakura sighed.

"D-Do your b-best everybody!!" Hinata said trying to build confidence in everyone.

"Aww thanks Hinata you always have the right thing to say!!" Cassandra said while smiling.

"ALRIGHT STUDENTS!! YOU WILL BE TIMED FOR THE RUNNING OF THESE LAPS AND THEY WILL BE 50 OF YOUR MARK!! NOW GOOOOOOO FOR THE POWER OR YOUTHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gai said while doing his good-guy pose.

"WAIT!!! WHERE IS MY STAR STUDENT?!!!!" Gai screamed.

"Lee's on a mission assigned by Kakashi-sensei." A random person replied.

"OH KAKASHI!! YOU WON THIS ROUND!! BUT I WILL GET YOU, I WILL GET YOUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!" Gai screamed while pumping his fists in the air while everyone started to run away.

On the 450th lap….

"Oh god I think I'm going to faint soon!!" Cherry yelled.

"GAH!! I THINK I'M GOING TO DIEE!! I'M NOT GOING TO HAVE ANY ENERGY TO PLAY SOCCER!! GAH NOT EVEN STAND!!" Cassandra screamed.

"I'M FULL OF ENERGY!!" Tenten yelled.

"Tenten…" Everyone moaned while keeping themselves from falling down.

"C'mon guys you can do this!! We're on our 497th lap!! Only three more to go!!" Tenten yelled with encouragement gaining her speed.

"Man that girl can run and she actually counted..." Cherry said while they were on their last lap.

"Guys!! We're nearly finished!!" Ino said while seeing the end of the field and falling to the ground.

"FINALLY!! GAHHHH" Cassandra screamed from dehydration.

"Wait, we haven't seen any of the guys have we?? Oh and Cherry, are you okay…?" Tenten asked while Cherry looked dead on the grass.

"Yeah… I'm fine… I just need my quiet time with the breeze!!"

"Nice.. Anyways we're starting soccer soon!!" Tenten said while jumping up and down.

"I love soccer and all… But I think my legs are dead." Sakura said while trying to get up.

"Well I'm full of energy already surprisingly!!" Cherry said while jumping up.

"Wow!! How can you get so much energy so fast??" Ino asked.

"I have no idea… It's just today I guess and I love Soccer!!!" Cherry replied.

"ALRIGHT MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!!! I WILL BE PICKING THE CAPTAINS FOR THE ANCIENT ART OF SOCCER!!! Shikamaru you're the captain for the gold team and Ino your captain for the blue team!!"

"YES!!!" Ino yelled while pumping her fists in the air.

"OKAY SHIKAMARU YOU PICK FIRST!!" Gai said excitedly.

"Troublesome. Neji." Shikamaru said sleepily.

"Ino it's your YOUTHFUL TURN!!"

"Sasuke-kun!!!"

"Troublesome… Naruto"

"YEAH!!! I'M SECOND PICKED!!! WOOT!!!! YEAH YEAHHHHH" Naruto screamed. "Tenten!!" Ino yelled.

"YES!!!" Tenten said while running towards Ino.

"Troublesome… Hinata"

"Cherry!!!" Ino said happily while Cherry walked over.

"Cassandra."

"NOOOOO CHERRYYYYYY!!!! YOU'RE ON A DIFFERENT TEAM THAN MEEEEEE" Cassandra cried.

"NOOOOOO CASS!!!!" Cherry screamed.

"Okay!! Last Pick!! FOREHEAD!! GET OVER HERE!!" Ino screamed.

"Fine, you pig."

"AHHH NO ONE CALLS ME A PIG!!"

"GUYS JUST BREAK IT UP!! YOU'RE BOTH SO ANNOYING!!" Tenten screamed unexpectedly while Ino and Sakura cowered behind Cherry and Cassandra.

(A/N: So these are basically the teams: Gold- Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, Hinata, Cassandra and some fan-girls and fan-boys.

Blue- Ino, Sasuke, Tenten, Cherry, Sakura and some fan-girls and fan-boys.)

"ALRIGHT STUDENTS!! WE WILL BE PLAYING SOCCER!!!!! AHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!! FIVE PEOPLE ON EACH TEAM WILL BE PLAYING THIS ROUND!! NO CHOOSE WHO'S GOING TO BE PLAYING!!!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
With the Blue team……….

"Well this ones obvious" Tenten said.

"Yup!! Okay so me, you, Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke-kun will be playing." Cherry said.

"Yeah. WAIT!! SASUKE-_KUN_?! SINCE WHEN?!" Ino shrieked.

"Uhh… after you guys LEFT me." Cherry said.

"HOW!! WHENN!!!!!" Ino screamed.

"God Ino calm down it's no big deal!! I'll tell you later. Right now we have to play some soccer!!" Cherry said before running onto the field.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile a couple of Sasuke's fan-girls were listening by.

"We are going to so get you for this Cherry… You'll regret it." Some random Fan-girl said mischievously.

"We are going to ruin the rest of your life if you even get close to my Sasuke-kun." Another one said.

"WAIT!! YOUR SASUKE-KUN?! MY SASUKE-KUN!!" another one shrieked.

"FINE OUR SASUKE-KUN!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
With the Gold team…

"Haha this ones OBVIOUS!!!" Naruto screamed.

"Owww Naruto I think you made me deaf." Cassandra said while wincing.

"Hehe sorry Cassandra-chan."

"S-So who's g-going t-to play?" Hinata asked.

"Hn. Me, Naruto, Hinata-sama, Cassandra" Neji said.

"But we still need one more player and its NOT going to be Shikamaru." Cassandra said while smirking at Shika who was already asleep.

"I WANNA PLAY I WANNA PLAY!!!!!" A random person on their team screamed.

"Hn. Fine.." Neji said.

"ALRIGHT STUDENTS!! NOW THAT YOU HAVE PICKED YOR TEAMS… LET'S PLAY!!!!! BUAHAHAHHAHAHAH" Gai said a little too happy.

It's gonna be hard to say what actually happened during the game so let's just say IT TOOK A LONG TIME!! And the Blue Team won by a point scored by Sasuke.

"NOWW!! Lets play  
DODGEBALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL" Gai Screamed with excitement while everyone moaned.

"Oh god I'm SO TIRED!!! GAHHH" Cassandra screamed as she fell to the ground.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO ENDURE THIS TORTURE?!!! WHY ME?!!!!!!!!!" Ino yelled to the heavens.

"Guys!! Calm down… it's only dodge ball." Tenten said simply.

"ALRIGHT YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!! I WILL DIVIDE THE TEAMS IN FOUR!!!" Gai yelled.

(A/N: these are basically the teams-  
Team 1- Cherry, Tenten, Neji, Naruto, and Ino & Sakura's Fan-boys.  
Team 2- Cassandra, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, and Neji & Sasuke's Fan-girls.  
Team 3- Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto & Shika's Fan-girls.  
Team 4- Tenten's & Cherry's & Cassandra's & Hinata's Fan-boys. Wow lots of fans…)

"ALRIGHT MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!!! TEAMS 1 and 2 WILL BE UP!! FOLLOWED BY 3 and 4!!!!"

"I'm against you Cherry!! I'M SO GONNA BEAT YOU!!!" Ino yelled.

"HAH!! YOU WISH!!!" Cherry screamed back while gripping onto her dodge ball.

"ALRIGHT!! 1, 2, 3….. BEGIN!!!!!" Gai screamed like a little girl.

(A/N: There are at least 20 people on each team. Yes I know HUMONGOUS teams.)

Tenten and Neji at least got about 10 people out already and they were putting all of their energy in each throw. It was actually quite amazing.

"NEJI-KUN!! I AM SO HONOURED TO BE OUT BECAUSE OF YOU!! OH MY GOD!! I TOUCHED THE BALL THAT YOU THREW AT ME!!" A fan-girl cried.

"What a freak. Neji's isn't that special!!" Tenten whispered to herself.

_**'AWWWW is **__**someone**__** getting jealous that YOUR Neji-kun is loved by other people? THAT'S SO CUTE!!!!'**_

'What the… who are you?'

'_**I know!!'  
**_

'Wow is this seriously the inner me..?!'

"TENTEN!!! GAI-SENSEI!! STOP THE GAME!!" Cherry screamed going to Tenten's aid.

"NOOO MY BEAUTIFUL TENTEN-CHAN!!!" A fan-boy cried.

"NOW'S NOT THE TIME YOU IDIOT!!" Ino and Sakura screamed running towards their friend.

"NEJI!! SINCE YOU'RE RIGHT BESIDE TENTEN…. TAKE HER TO THE NURSE!!" Gai screamed.

"Hn." Neji said right before he picked her up heading towards the door.

"NOOOOOOOOO WHY COULDN'T IT BE ME WHO GOT INJURED??!!!" a Fan-girl cried.

"Because it was you who winded her you IDIOT!!" Another girl screamed.

"Oh yeah like I totally like forgot!!! LIKE OH MY LIKE GODDDDD" The first girl said making everyone sweat drop.

"Anyways, Gai-sensei?! Are we still going to continue the game if Tenten and Neji are gone??" Naruto asked.

"WHY OF COURSE NARUTO!!! BUT FIRST WEAR THIS AMAZING GREEN SPANDEX SUIT, JUST LIKE THE ONE I'M WEARING, TO MAKE YOU MORE FLEXIBLE!!!!" Gai yelled before taking out one of those hideous outfits.

"COOL!!! IT'S LIKE A BIRTHDAY PRESENTTTTttttt……." Naruto screamed before Cherry pulled him away shaking her head.

"Gai-sensei can we just please continue?" Cassandra asked.

"WHY YES MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT!! WE SHALL!!!! Now that Tenten and Neji are gone I'll play for their YOUTHFUL TEAM AND I WILL MAKE UP FOR BOTH OF THEM!!!" Gai sensei yelled while staring to the ceiling as if seeing something that no one else did.

"ALRIGHT!!! LETS PLAY SOME DODGEBALLLLLLLLLLLLLL" Naruto screamed right into Cherry's ear.

"ARGHH NARUTOOOOOOOOO" Cherry screamed while throwing numerous pointy things at him while everybody else sweat dropped.

"CHERRY-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn" Naruto cried while shielding himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile with Tenten and Neji…

"Tenten I hate it when you get injured like this…" Neji whispered to no one in particular while holding Tenten in his arms.

"Hmm..?" Tenten mumbled as she began to open her chocolate brown eyes.

"Huh..? Neji where am I?!" Tenten asked now awake.

"Hn. Where does it look like? I'm carrying you." Neji said like it was no big deal.

"WHAT?!" Tenten screamed.

"Ow… I think you broke one of my eardrums…"

"Hehe sorry Neji!! Now can you tell me whats go-." Tenten stopped as she winced from the pain in her stomach.

"Hn. You got winded by one of my fan-girls…"

"DAMMIT I HATE YOUR FAN-GIRLS!!" Tenten screamed.

"Hn. I think I'm deaf" Neji smirked.

"Sorryyy" Tenten said sheepishly. "Oh yeah Neji I'll be fine you can put me down!!"

"Hn. No"

"And why not??"

"Hn. You're injured."

"Finee…." Tenten said as she rested in his arms and gently fell asleep.

_'Hn. She does fall asleep everywhere." _Neji smirked in his mind before entering the nurse's office.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back to the dodge ball game…

"YOSH!! WE'RE WINNING YOUTHFULLY!!!" Gai screamed.

"NOT QUITE!!!" Sakura screamed while nailing the ball at each and every one of her fan boys which left Ino's fan-boys, Naruto, Gai, and Cherry.

"I'M GOING TO DEFEAT YOU GAI-SENSEI!!!" Cassandra cried before throwing at least ten million balls at Gai-sensei.

"AHH!!!! I AM YOUTHFULLY OUT!! AND GOOD ANGER MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT CASSANDRA!!! GOOD LUCK EVERYONE ELSE!!!"

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!!" Cherry screamed while crashing each and every ball at Neji's fan-girls.

"OH YES I DID!!!" Cassandra screamed nailing out all of Ino's fan-boys.

_'Oh Cherry I am going to destroy you so you cannot take away my Sasuke-kun!!' _one of Sasuke's fan-girls said in her mind right before she nailed a huge ball of metal right at Cherry's face right when she wasn't looking causing her to spit out some blood. She was about to fall to the ground but Sasuke caught her right in time.

"Thanks Sasuke …" Cherry said while choking on some blood.

" NOT CHERRY TOO!!!!!!!!" Ino screamed while punching the girl who threw the ball.

"C-Cherry!! Speak to u-us!!" Hinata said while hugging Cherry tightly.

"Haha I'm okay guys, don't worry about me I'll be fine…." Cherry said right before she blacked out.

"I AM SO GOING TO BEAT WHOEVER DID THIS TO CHERRY-CHAN!!!" Naruto said through clenched teeth while clenching his fists.

"Naruto don't worry I already did." Ino said while pointing at the girl.

"OH MY GOD!! STUPID FAN-GIRLS!!" Sakura screamed as she punched her fists into the ground. "HOW CAN THEY BE THIS CRAZY?!! FIRST TENTEN!! NOW CHERRY?!"

"Sasuke please take Cherry-chan to the nurse's office. Please tell them youthfully that I had no idea today would be so unyouthful for you youngsters. Please give my youthfully kind apologies." Gai actually partly said seriously before Sasuke nodded and before you know it, was out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cherry woke up soon after but was still really weak. She kept on coughing but she was still alright.

"T-Thanks Sasuke." Cherry said quietly while smiling.

"Hn." Sasuke said while looking forward.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this much trouble just for me. If I could, I would be walking already. Oh and did Ino kill the girl who nailed me?" Cherry asked with a small quiet laugh. "Hn. Yeah… she was actually quite angry" Sasuke smirked.

"Haha I thought so.." Cherry said right before she coughed.

"Hn. Don't speak. You'll strain yourself."

Cherry smiled just as they reached the nurse's office they saw Tenten in a bed with Neji standing against the wall.

"Hn. Uchiha" Neji nodded towards Sasuke.

"Hyuuga" Sasuke said simply before laying Cherry on one of the beds with a caring expression on his face.

"Sasuke, Neji don't you kids worry!! Your little friends will be alright in no time!!" The nurse Shizune said with a smile. "Oh and what happened to you young lady?" Shizune asked while facing Cherry.

"Oh it's nothing I just got hit in the face with something hard, maybe metal, during P.E." Cherry replied sheepishly. "I always get injured so it's not really a big deal!!" Cherry replied before hitting her arm against a table. "OWWWW"

"Haha I can tell." Shizune replied while cleaning up the blood on her face while Cherry winced a little.

"Oh Ms Shizune-sama, is Tenten going to be alright?" Cherry asked with a worried expression on her face.

"Yes she'll be fine. She's just resting at the moment!! She'll be awake any minute now." Shizune replied.

"Hmm..?" Tenten said as she stood-up in her bed.

"Tenten, how are you feeling?!" Cherry asked as she was still lying down.

"I'm fine Cherry. WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Tenten gasped when she saw Cherry's bleeding face.

"Stupid fan-girl…" Cherry said while wincing and twitching from the pain as Tenten looked at her questionably asked for more information.

"One of Sasuke's fan-girls nailed me with something hard during P.E. I think it was a piece of metal or something." Cherry sighed.

"ARGHHHH!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT GIRL!!!" Tenten screamed before wincing from her stomach.

"No Tenten it's fine Ino already beat her up and you still need some rest." Cherry said while smiling.

"Cherry, you do always smile in the worst situations." Tenten said while falling down on her bed.

"There Cherry-san I have bandaged up all of the scratches and gashes on your face and head. Boys, please help these girls to their next class." Shizune said.

"Hn." Neji said right before he lifted Tenten onto his back.

"NEJI!!!! PUT ME DOWN!!!" Tenten screamed while punching him gently.

"Hn. You can't walk"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW!!! PUT ME DOWN AND I'LL SHOW YOU!!!" Tenten yelled.

"Hn." Neji well… Hn..ed before he put Tenten on her bed.

"SEE!! I CAN WA-" Tenten said right before she fell onto Neji. "Fine Neji, you win again… Now just take me the change room first. PLEASE!!!"

"Hn." Neji well, Hn..ed again before lifting Tenten once again. Sasuke doing the same.

(A/N: awww a little bit of Neji x Tenten for you!!!)"Sasuke I'm fine REALLY you can put me down!!" Cherry said while Sasuke lifted her onto his back.

"Hn. What if I don't want to?" Sasuke smirked right before Cherry answered he started running towards the changing rooms.

"AHHH SASUKE SLOW DOWWWNNNNN!!!" Cherry screamed before gripping onto to Sasuke.

"Hn. We're here already." Sasuke smirked right before a bunch of his fan-girls came up to him.

"SASUKE-KUN!!! WHY ARE YOU WITH THAT LOSER??!!! BE WITH ME!!!!!"

"NO SASUKE-KUN!! IGNORE HERR!!! WE BELONG WITH EACHOTHER!!!"

"MARRY ME SASUKE-KUN!!"

"Argghhh!! Why can't you girls just get a life!!" Cherry screamed right before Sasuke put her down and steadied her.

"WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE SASUKE-KUN FOR US?!!"

"WHY DO YOU GUYS FIGHT OVER JUST ONE PERSON?!" Cherry yelled.

"BECAUSE I WANT HIM!!!!"

"You do know that you're all fighting for THE SAME guy so then if you do succeed into getting your beloved _Sasuke-kun_ then you'll still be fighting over him? So shouldn't you might as well defeat each other before getting Sasuke?" Cherry asked.

"FOR ONCE THAT LOSER IS RIGHT!!! I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU ALL FOR THE SAKE OF SASUKE-KUN!!!!"

Right when that girl screamed, Sasuke and Cherry managed to get out.

"Hn. Thanks"

"No problem Sasuke-_kun_" Cherry smirked.

"Cherry-_chan_" Sasuke smirked back. (GAHH THE OOC-NESS)

"Okay from now on I'm calling you Sasuke-kun!! HAHHA" Cherry laughed.

(A/N: YES IT IS STILL NOT SASUKE x OOC!! OF COURSE IT WILL BE SAKURA X SASUKE!! Yes we truly love that couple… just wait young readers!! There will be Sasuke x Sakura soon!! And Ino x Shika and Naruto x Hinata and NEJI x TENTEN!!!! Yes we dearly love those couples so yes STAY TUNED!!!! There is a reason for this bit of Sasuke x OOC)

"Hmm…. Where are the others??" Cherry asked. As if on cue, everyone ran towards them.

"OMG CHERRY!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SASUKE-KUN'S ARMS?!" Ino shrieked.

"Wow Ino, just a second you were terrified and worried." Sakura laughed.

"THAT WAS RIGHT BEFORE I FOUND OUT THAT SHE WAS IN SASUKE-KUN'S ARMS!!!" Ino yelled.

"Well Anyways, Haha I'm just glad you're alright Cherry!!" Sakura said with a smile.

"Haha I'm fine let's just get to our next class shall we?" Cherry said as Sasuke put her down while she steadied herself on his shoulder.

"BUT CHERRYYY-CHANNNNNNNNNN HOW CAN YOU BE SO HAPPY!!!! I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU AND TENTEN!!!!!" Naruto cried with anime tears falling down his face.

"Uhh Naruto calm down. Where are Tenten and Neji anyways??" Cassandra asked.

"I actually have no idea. I think we lost them on our way here. They're probably at their next class anyways. You guys go on ahead I'll be taking it slow. I think our next class is Theatre Arts (Drama) so yeah GO TO THE THEATRE!!" Cherry said.

"I'm coming with you Cherry!!" Ino, Sakura, Cassandra, and Hinata said. "Guys you go on ahead.

All the guys nodded before making sure Cherry was okay then headed off to look for Neji and Tenten.

"Are you sure your fine?" Ino asked Cherry.

"Yeah Ino don't worry about it" Cherry smiled as she was walking with the help of Ino and Sakura's arms for support.

"Hmmm… The thing that girl threw at you was a humongous ball of metal. I have no idea how she got it but it went through the floor and fell on someone's toe downstairs. I feel sorry for the toe guy… Oh and that fan-girl's expelled for injuring seven people because after the metal landed on the kids foot, it ran over five different other people's feet… OH YEAH!! HOW COME YOU CALLED MY SASUKE-KUN, SASUKE-KUN EARLIER?!" Ino asked while hyperventilating.

"Wow mood change…" Cassandra sweat dropped.

"Ino, breathe!!! He just helped me with my lock that's ALL!!!"

"Okay I'm fine now." Ino randomly smiled.

"I'm sort of scared…" Sakura said.

"HEHEHEHEHHEHEHHE" Ino cackled while flaring her nostrils.

"Wow, you look even more like a pig!!" Sakura laughed evilly.

"OH FOREHEAD YOUR GONNA GET IT LATER WHEN CHERRY'S LIFE DOESN'T DEPEND ON US!!!" Ino screamed pumping a fist in the air.

"Ino… I'm not gonna die…" Cherry said.

"Oh that's what they ALL SAY!!!" Ino cackled just as they entered the theatre.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next on Operation Matchmaker….

WHAT THE!!! A PLAY ALREADY?! WHAT?!!!!!! Cherry avoiding Sasuke?! TELL ME THIS ISN'T SO!!! BUAHAAHAHAHHAHAHHAhahahha- cough cough. Sorry, choked on spit again… UNTIL NEXT TIME!!!

Ja ne,

Tenka and Kirei out!! xoxox


	3. Drama Class and FOOD FIGHT!

Hey guys!! Tenka and Kirei here once again!! Hope your loving the Fic right now!!  
Anyways, we're just saying how much fun it is writing this fic!! Luv yah all!! AND NOW!! ON WITH THE STORYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto but we do own our own little characters. Anyways   
Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto and NOT US UNFORTUNATLY!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Recap on Chapter 2:

_OH YEAH!! HOW COME YOU CALLED __MY SASUKE-KUN__, SASUKE-__KUN__ EARLIER?!" Ino asked while hyperventilating._

"Wow mood change…" Cassandra sweat dropped.

"Ino, breathe!!! He just helped me with my lock that's ALL!!!"

"Okay I'm fine now." Ino randomly smiled.

"I'm sort of scared…" Sakura said.

"HEHEHEHEHHEHEHHE" Ino cackled while flaring her nostrils.

"Wow, you look even more like a pig!!" Sakura laughed evilly.

"OH FORHEAD YOUR GONNA GET IT LATER WHEN CHERRY'S LIFE DOESN'T DEPEND ON US!!!" Ino screamed pumping a fist in the air.

"Ino… I'm not gonna die…" Cherry said.

"Oh that's what they ALL SAY!!!" Ino cackled just as they entered the theatre.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the five girls entered the Theatre, slowly everyone stared at them curiously. They were atleast twenty minutes late.

"Hello girls, it's nice of you to join us." Kurenai sensei said obviously angry. "Will you please share with us why you are all late?"

"I'm sorry Kurenai-sensei." They all bowed before handing her their late slips waiting for her reply.

"Oh, that's all right dears, just sit down and be part of the circle. We are sharing a little about ourselves." Kurenai said after looking at their reason.

The five girls were looking for spaces to sit but there were only single spots so they couldn't sit next to each other.

"All right, next up is Yamanaka, Ino" Kurenai said before Ino stood up.

"Hi, I'm Yamanaka, Ino as you all know. My hobbies are shopping, going to the mall with friends, sleeping, eating, you know the details." Ino smiled before she sat down.

"Very interesting Ino, please take your seat. Alright Shikamaru, your turn."

"Troublesome… Well, I'm Nara, Shikamaru and my hobby is cloud watching. My likes are, sleeping, cloud watching, and taking care of people and my dislikes are when people mess with my friends, especially my close friends." Shika said expressing the words _'close, and friend' _as he quickly glanced at Ino without anyone knowing before he sat back down.

But little did Shika know, Ino saw him glance at her but she wondered why. He had a look of care and worry written all over his face.

"Nice introduction Shikamaru. Sakura, please introduce yourself."

"Hai Kurenai-sensei." Sakura bowed before she started. "Hey all, I'm Haruno Sakura as you know. My hobbies are shopping, soccer, hanging out with my friends, reading, sleeping, talking, walking, eating, breath-" Sakura got cut off by Cassandra.

"Since when did you play soccer Sakura?" Cassandra asked.

"Oh!! I started playing soccer since I was seven years old. You should watch me sometime!! Anyways, my dislikes are when people judge me just by my appearance and not what's in me. Thank you" Sakura bowed before she sat down.

"My, that was very, well, detailed to be honest!!" Kurenai said before asking Sasuke to introduce himself. Right before he stood up his fan-girls started to crowd around him asking him all sorts of questions. None of them, making any sense at all.

"SASUKE-KUN!!! WILL YO MARRY ME?!" "NO!!! SASUKE-KUN!!! BE MY BOYFRIEND!!!"

"SASUKE-KUN!!! EAT MY CHEESE!!!!"

"What are they rambling about!! This is so annoying!!!" Cherry yelled VERY annoyed.

"SASUKE-KUN!!! TAKE ME TO THE DANCE!!!!"

"Wait there's a dance coming up??" Cassandra asked.

"OF COURSE THERE'S A DANCE COMING UP!!! DIDN'T YOU READ THE BULLETIN BOARD THIS MORNING?! DUHHHH"

"Guys wanna check it out after class?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah sure!!" All the girls replied except for Sakura who was clenching her fists.

"Sakura… What's wrong…" Ino asked very cautiously but still no reply.

"Sakura?" Cassandra asked waving her hands in front of Sakura's face but still no reaction until she followed her gaze. Sakura was looking straight toward the crowd surrounding Sasuke.

"Hmmm is our little Sakura-chan jealous…?" Tenten smirked teasing Sakura noticing what she was looking at also.

"WHAT?! HOW CAN I BE JEALOUS OF THOSE IDIOTIC FAN-GIRLS?!" Sakura suddenly screamed making our famous group of girls coward behind each other.

"Arghh, it isn't my fault that Sasuke is the total heartthrob of the school!!! But he's such an idiotic, annoying, ice-cube, cute-" Sakura gasped as she said the last part.

"AHA!!! YOU LIKE THAT JERK!!! I mean GUY!! Hehe…" Cherry and Tenten screamed almost at once making the whole class freeze.

"WHO DO YOU LIKE?!" Naruto screamed right in front of Sakura's face.

"Uhh… No one…?" Sakura asked while backing up slowly.

"Of course you like _someone _right Sakura-_chan_?" Cherry said evilly.

"NO!!!!" Sakura yelled defensively. 

"Hmmm Sakura, you were looking at Sasuke-_kun_ right???" Tenten smirked.

"AHH!!! Hinata!! Save meee" Chibi Sakura yelled before running to Hinata.

" I-It's okay S-Sakura-chan" Hinata said reassuring but still in shock.

"Hn. You like me Sakura?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uhh… no!!! They were just assuming hehe!!" Sakura said while blushing a deep red.

"Yeah right Sakura!!" Ino said while laughing.

"Ino, do you WANT me to slap you?!" Sakura threatened while putting up her hand.

"N-No Sakura!! U-Um... just calm down!!" Ino said before she ran towards Cassandra.

"Hn. Well, do you like me Sakura?" Sasuke asked before Kurenai screamed for them to be quiet.

"Alright, Sasuke you have to introduce yourself NOW!" Kurenai screamed.

"Hn. You don't need to know anything about me. Just that I have to surpass a certain someone." Sasuke said before sitting down making all of his fan-girls sigh with LOVEEE XD.

"Um, very expressive Sasuke..?" Kurenai said uncertainly before calling up Tenten.

"Hey!! I'm Tenten and my likes are any types of sports, my friends, weapons, and bubble tea!!!"

"I LOVE BUBBLE TEA!!!" Naruto screamed out of no where.

"Yeah… so do I Naruto…"

"REALLY TENTEN-CHAN?!"

"Naruto, I just told the whole class!!" Tenten exclaimed before hitting Naruto on top of his head.

"Tenten-channnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn" Naruto whined.

"Anyways, back to my point. My dislikes are when you judge me for my appearance, just like Sakura, and if you make fun of my friends. Yup! That's about it!!" Tenten said before sitting down and Kurenai motioning for Neji to stand up.

Right when Neji stood up all of his fan-girls started swooning over him like Sasuke's. This time, all of their questions were absurd.

"Neji-kun!!! EAT MY FACE!!!!"

"What the hell?!" everyone screamed.

"NEJI-KUN!!! EAT CHEEEEEEEESSEEEE"

"NEJI-KUN!!! ASK ME OUT!!!"

They were actually toppling over him trying to rip anything they could get from him to add to their 'Neji-kun' shrine.

"Arghh!!! Not this all over again!!!" Tenten screamed while pulling her hair out of her head.

"Why does this have to happen ALL THE TIME?!" Cassandra yelled.

"AHHHH SHUT UP YOU FAN-GIRLS!!!!" Hinata unexpectedly screamed at the top of her lungs making everything quiet.

"A-Ah, arigato." Hinata said timidly while poking her fingers together.

"Right… Well Neji just introduce yourself so nothing gets crazy again." Kurenai said.

"Hn. I like sports, hate fan-girls, and am not telling you any more." Neji said before crossing his arms and sitting down.

"Alrighty then… Cherry introduce yourself."

"Hey, I'm Cherry and as you can see, right now I can HARDLY walk because of an incident but back to the point. My hobbies are collecting all different types of stuff, hanging out with my friends, writing stories, BUBBLE TEAAA, and that's about it. My dislikes are basically what Tenten and Sakura said before. PLUS!! I hate any types of FANS!! THEY DRIVE ME NUTS!!!" Cherry said making her group of friends laugh or smirk

"Okay, Cassandra please introduce yourself to the class."

"Hey everyone, my name is Cassandra but people just call me Cass. My hobbies and interests are hanging out with my friends, BUBBLE TEA, writing random stuff, running, BUBBLE TEA, collecting pencils, and BUBBLE TEA! My dislikes are FAN-GIRLS AND FAN-GUYS." Cass said while mostly everyone started laughing at her love for bubble tea.

"Cassandra-chan?! YOU LIKE BUBBLE TEA TOO?!" Naruto asked making it as though is was the weirdest question in the world.

"NARUTO!! I JUST TOLD YOU!!!! ARGHHH" Cassandra said before slapping him making him fly back towards a shocked Hinata.

"Hehe sorry Hinata!!!" Cassandra and Naruto said sheepishly both scratching the back of their heads.

"T-That's okay" Hinata said with a beet red face while comforting a very knocked out Naruto.

"Alright… Hinata please introduce yourself." 

"H-Hai, Kurenai-sensei. I-I don't want to w-waste all of your time so t-then it's basically what e-everyone else said. Arigato mina" Hinata said before sitting down.

"IT'S MY TURN TO INTRODUCE MYSELF!!!" Naruto suddenly yelled.

"No it's okay Naruto we all know about you and your _needs_." Kurenai said.

"BUT KURENAI-SENSEI!!! NOBODY ELSE KNOWS ABOUT ME!!!" Naruto cried.

"YES WE DO!!!!" everybody screamed except for the Oh so COOL people such as Sasuke, Neji, and Shika. But Shika was just sleeping…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Naruto yelled while falling to his knees in agony.

"Anyways… we are going to be just practicing a random play. Now everyone pick your parts out of this hat." Kurenai instructed before motioning to hat.

"Hmm I want to be the princess!!" Sakura said.

"Kurenai-sensei?! What play are we doing?" Cherry asked.

"Oh Sleeping Beauty!!!" Kurenai replied happily.

"So, the prince and princess aren't supposed to kiss right? Just a fake?!" Tenten asked just to make sure.

"Yes of course you don't really kiss!! What type of teacher would I be if I made my students do something they don't want to?!" Kurenai exclaimed shocked.

"Uh I don't know..?" Tenten replied before she picked her part out of the hat.

"OHH!!! I'M GOING TO BE THE PINK FAIRY!!" Sakura exclaimed with joy.

"Who's Malifecent?" Ino asked.

"Oh, that's the evil witch!!" Kurenai exclaimed.

"YEAH!! I'M GOING TO BE AN EVIL WITCH!!!" Ino yelled.

"Hehe you fit the part" Naruto whispered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY NARUTO?!" Ino screamed while chasing him all around the place.

"Oh I'm the Queen!! I wonder who the King is…" Tenten wondered.

"I'm the Green Fairy!!!" Cassandra cried.

"I-I'm the b-blue fairy." Hinata said.

"Hmm I wonder who I am…" Cherry said while digging her hand into the hat before pulling out a sheet of paper.

"WHAT THE?! I'M THE PRINCESS?! Then who's the prince?!" Cherry exclaimed.

"Sasuke is…" Sakura said with a depressed tone.

"Oh Sakura don't worry!! It's a fake kiss remember!! I'll never take your Sasuke-_kun_ away from you" Cherry said expressing the _kun_.

"AHHH!!!! HE'S NOT MINEEEEEEE" Sakura said before chasing her.

"HAHA. Wait… who's the King?" Tenten asked to herself.

"Hn. I am." Neji said.

"WHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!!!!!" Tenten yelled before falling to the ground.

_'Hn. What's so wrong about me?'_

"YEAH!!! I'M THE KING'S MAN NUMBER TWO!!! WAIT!!!! WHO'S THE NUMBER ONE?!" Naruto yelled.

"I am troublesomely." Shika replied before sleeping in a chair.

"HAHA SO THEN WHAT DO THE KINGS' MEN DO?!" Naruto asked.

"Basically, we're just innocent bystanders." Shika replied sleepily.

"What's a BYSTANDER?!" Naruto yelled.

"A person who just stands around doing nothing." Shika sighed.

"WHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAT?! I WANNA ACT!!! SEE I CAN ACT!!" Naruto yelled before tripping on his own feet.

"Yeah, sure…" Shika said before he actually fell asleep.

"NARA, SHIKAMARU!!! DON'T YOU DARE FALL ASLEEP IN MY CLASS!!!" Kurenai yelled before slapping a ruler on a desk.

"Wha-What!! Oh sorry Kurenai-sensei." Shika said before standing up.

"Okay people get into position!!!" Kurenai said while clapping her hands for attention.

So this is what basically happened. Sleeping beauty was a baby, then three fairies gave her magical gifts then all of a sudden Malifecent appears then BAM!!

"I WILL DEFEAT YOU EVIL WITCH!!!!!!" Naruto yelled while taking out his sword which was actually a balloon which went pop! After he took it out.

"Aww man!!! WHAT IS WITH THIS BALLOON!!!" Naruto cried.

"CUT!!! CUT, CUT, CUT!!!!" Kurenai screamed.

"What is it now Kurenai-sensei!!!" Naruto screamed.

"NARUTO!!! YOU ARE AN INNOCENT BYSTANDER!!! STAND IN PLACE!!!"

"But Kurenai-sensei!!!! I WANT ACTION!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled. 

"ARGHH!!!! JUST GET IN PLACE EVERYONE!!!"

Okay back to the story. Malifecent grew angry that she wasn't invited to the baby shower so then she gave the most horrible gift of all. When it was Sleeping Beauty's 15th, 16th, or 17th birthday, hehe, she would prick her finger on a spinning wheel and then she would fall into a deep sleep. The only way she can wake up again if her true love kissed her. So yeah, all of the spinning wheels were taken out of the kingdom by the Queen and King who were Neji and Tenten. When Sleeping Beauty turned 15, 16, or 17, haha, she found a spinning wheel and pricked her finger causing her to fall into a deep sleep waiting for her prince to come. So then, our faithful viewers, it comes to the part of the kissy kiss kiss scene!!

Sasuke was leaning over Cherry while Cherry was closing her eyes waiting for the 'oh so kiss scene' to happen.

"I WILL SAVE YO MY PRINCESS!!!" Naruto screamed before running across the stage accidentally pushing Sasuke causing him to a deep kiss with Cherry.

"OMG!!! TAKE A PICTURE!!!!" Naruto screamed while raising his balloon sword into the air followed by his camera. Flashes all of a sudden appeared.

"Hehe this could be good black-mail." Naruto cackled evilly before Cherry and Sasuke pulled apart with shock.

"NARUTO!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!" Cherry screamed before getting up and threw every single thing she could find at Naruto.

"AHHH!!! IT ISN'T MY FAULT!!!!!" Naruto screamed.

"YES IT IS!!! THIS IS ME NOW WHEN I'M ANGRY, WAIT TILL ITS ME FURIOUS!!" Cherry screeched throwing all kinds of pointy objects.

"OMG!!! CHERRY!!! HOW COULD YOU TOUCH OUR SASUKE-KUN?!" Fan-girls started screaming.

"AHHHH NOT FAN-GIRLSSSSS!!!!!" Cherry yelled in agony.

"SILENCE!!!!!!!" Hinata screamed once again.

"Everyone calm down AND LISTEN!!!" Kurenai yelled while rubbing her temples.

"S-Sakura…? Are you okay?!" Cherry asked while cautiously walking towards a pale Sakura.

"Umm it's going to be okay Sakura. Just forget all about it. It was all just a simple mistake and if your angry just take it out on Naruto!!" Tenten said reassuring.

"NNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUTTTTTTTOOOOOO!!!!!" Sakura screamed.

"Um… yes S-Sakura-chan..?" Naruto said while backing up to the door.

"GET OVER HERE!!!!!" Sakura yelled.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled before dashing out the door right before the bell rang.

"There's the bell. We should get to science." Cassandra said.

"Yeah…" Everyone else said right before Cherry dashed out the door avoiding Sasuke.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IN SCIENCEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

The rest of the group came into the classroom to join up with Naruto and Cherry sitting nervously at separate tables waiting for Asuma to instruct them. Cherry was just looking out the window while Naruto was Fidgeting in his chair.

"Okay class. Today's experiment will include being paired up with partners. There's no need to make your own choices because I've already paired you up" Asuma said.

"Alright, Neji you're with Tenten, Sakura you're with Naruto, Cassandra you're with Hinata, and Shikamaru you're with Ino, and Cherry you're with Sasuke.

"Are you kidding me?!" Cherry and Sasuke said at the exact same time.

"No, now you will like your partners no matter what."

Their assignment was to create a healing potion out of many different types of herbs. Unfortunately, Cherry was too focused on avoiding Sasuke that she wasn't realizing what she was doing at all. And Sasuke just didn't feel like looking in her direction. 

"CHERRY WATCH WHAT YOUR –" Asuma warned but….. BAM!! The potion was coming straight towards Ino but Shikamaru took the hit not wanting Ino hurt.

(A/N: awwwww poor Shika)

"OH MY GOD!! SHIKAMARU!!! I'M SO SORRY!! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Cherry ran towards Shikamaru who had Ino already by his side.

"Shika, talk to me!!! Oh god, talk to me you lazy ass!!" Ino cried with tears in her eyes.

"D-Don't cry Ino, I'm fine." Shikamaru smiled before wincing at the cut the glass that the potion was from made.

"Shikamaru! I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention!!!" Cherry cried also tearing up a bit.

"Haha, it isn't anything big. Just a cut." Shika said but you could see he was in pain with the blood gushing out.

"Someone call nurse Shizune!!" Cassandra yelled.

"He's losing too much blood!!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I-I'm on it" Hinata said before dialing the number to the nurses office. All of a sudden Nurse Shizune ran in with a stretcher in a matter of seconds.

"Wow that was UBER FAST SHIZUNE-SAMA!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Why, thank you Naruto-kun but I have to get Shikamaru-kun onto this stretcher."

Once Shizune got Shika onto the stretcher she left towards the Nurses office with Ino following her.

"Alright class I think I'm going to dismiss you early today." Asuma said before ushering them out of the class.

"Oh god it's all my fault." Cherry buried her face in her hands while walking towards her locker.

"No it isn't!! You were obviously distracted." Tenten said reassuring.

"Yeah I agree Cherry-chan!! Shikamaru is lazy but he's strong!! He'll be fine!!!" Naruto said while doing a thumbs up.

"Thanks guys. But I think I just have to think. Anyways, what's next??"

"W00T!! LUNNNNNNNNCHHHHHHHH!!!!" Naruto screamed earning him a hit on the head.

"Okay let's stop at our lockers first!!" Sakura said.

They all stopped at their lockers putting all their stuff away and taking out their lunches. All of them had bento boxes except for Naruto who had Ramen of course.

"Naruto, when will you ever give Ramen a break?!" Cass asked.

"NEVERRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!" Naruto cackled before running towards the lunch room.

"Right…" Tenten said.

"Guys let's sit over here" Sakura motioned towards them.

"I wonder where the guys are sitting." Tenten said before sitting down.

"Oh, they're at the table at the far end of the Cafeteria." Cassandra said while pointing at Naruto running towards Neji and Sasuke before a few shadows loomed over our five favourite girls.

"Ugh, what do you want Ami?!" Sakura asked before standing up facing the schools slut and her posse.

"I heard that, that girl over there kissed MY Sasuke-kun and I'm not that happy about it." Ami replied.

"I'm not that happy about it either but why don't you give it a rest?!" Cherry said before standing up beside Sakura.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT BE HAPPY ABOUT IT?! And what if I don't want to?!" Ami sneered.

"You'll truly regret it." Cassandra said also standing up.

"Well, I'm still wondering why Sasuke-kun likes you guys. I mean look at you all, non attractive, stupid, and look, one of you also has a big forehead."

This made Sakura angry. She was about to pounce on Ami before Tenten held her back.

"Oh!! I'm so scared!! Forehead's coming to get me!!" Ami cackled with her so called friends. "Well, back to the point. Sasuke-kun only likes girls like me!! I mean he's hot, I'm hot, see, we're a total match!!"

"Why don't you treat him like a HUMAN BEING?! He's just a regular guy just like anyone else. Maybe that's why he's so annoyed by you." Sakura yelled getting everyone's attention.

"Back off forehead. This is between me and Cherry." Ami said.

"Oh is that so?" Cherry smirked before she grabbed a random plate of spaghetti and threw it right onto Ami. "How do you like me now?!"

"ARGHH!!! YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY!!" Ami screeched before she grabbed a plate full of chili and threw it at Cherry who ducked and it hit Gai-sensei.

"AHH!! FOR THE POWER OF YOUTH I WILL AVENGE YOU GAI SENSEI!!!" Lee randomly yelled out of no where before he threw a burger at Ami who screeched and threw it onto a random person then all of a sudden someone yelled…. FOOD FIGHT!!!!!

"Wait a second, isn't Lee supposed to be on a mission?" Tenten asked.

"Oh yeah… Oh well!! FOOD FIGHTTTT!!!!!" Cassandra yelled while everyone was still throwing everything right before Tsunade walked in getting a pie on her face and everyone became silent.

"MMMMMM!!! I TASTE GOOD!!!" Tsunade laughed while licking the pie off of her face before yelling.

"WHO STARTED THIS?! NEJI, CASSANDRA!! COME WITH ME!!!" Tsunade screeched before walking out the door.

"I did NOTHING!!" Cassandra cried to her friends.

"I KNOW!! IT WAS AMI'S FAULT!!! ARGHH!! YOU SLUT!! YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY FOR THIS" Sakura yelled before pouncing on Ami and punched her to the ground causing a fight but Sakura won since Ami was just slapping… and scratching… when Sakura was punching, and kicking. Tenten pulled Sakura away saying it wasn't worth it when Cassandra had to go to the office with Neji.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In Tsunade's office……

"Alright which one of you started it hm?" Tsunade asked.

"None of us did Tsunade-sama!! Why would you suspect that?!" Cassandra asked.

"Well, you two are perfectly clean so what else would I expect?!" Tsunade asked chuckling.

"Uhh.. we're both good at dodging?" Cassandra asked with a sweat drop on her face.

"Oh right… well one of you has to take the blame!!" Tsunade exclaimed right before there was a knock on the door….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HMMM!!! Who do you think it is?! I WONDER!!!! Anyways PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!

_** Next in Operation Matchmaker….**_

_ Dance?! SLEEPOVER?! MADNESS!!!!!!! Who's the one at the door?! Anyone important?! Ohh do I smell love in the air between two of our main characters????  
WHAT?! TRUTH OR DARE?! And SASUKE'S MANSION?!!!! AHHHHH!!! Wait, SAKURA'S ANGRY AT SASUKE?! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!_

Till Next Time!!

With Love,

Tenka and Kirei xoxoxo Ja ne!!! 


	4. Detention! and shopping?

Hey all!! Tenka and Kirei here!! Hope your loving the fic as much as we do!!  
Anyways, thanks to all our reviews and hope you know how much they mean to us!!

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto even though we wish we do!! Kishimoto, Masashi  
does!! Enjoy the fic!!!! BUAHAHAHAHA

Ja ne!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Recap:_

_In Tsunade's office……_

"Alright which one of you started it hm?" Tsunade asked.

"None of us did Tsunade-sama!! Why would you suspect that?!" Cassandra asked.

"Well, you two are perfectly clean so what else would I expect?!" Tsunade asked chuckling.

"Uhh... We're both good at dodging?" Cassandra asked with a sweat drop on her face.

"Oh right… well one of you has to take the blame!!" Tsunade exclaimed right before there was a knock on the door…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten suddenly walked in.

"Hi Tsunade-sama. I'm just going to confess that the food fight was my fault." Tenten said. The same thing was going inside Neji and Cass's heads.

_'WHAT?!'_

"Alright Tenten you will serve detention at 3:00 today for half an hour." Tsunade replied.

"Hn. I was part of it too." Neji said.

"Alright then you will also join Ms. Tenten after school in room 2008."

Cass was about to say it was her fault too but then she remembered her assignment. To pair Neji and Tenten together and this was a perfect time for a little bonding so she started to smirk before they all exited the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, with Shika and Ino in the nurse's office….

Ino had been in the office waiting for as long as an hour but she still couldn't bear to leave her childhood friend. Then she started thinking. Had she really liked Sasuke? Or did she only say she did to make Shikamaru jealous? No, that couldn't be the answer. Shikamaru was her friend. They had been together since the day they were born. That's the reason why she cared about him so much. Just friends… Then all of a sudden Shikamaru woke up matching chocolate brown eyes with sky blue.

"Hey, are you alright Ino?" Shikamaru asked while sitting up.

"Never better" Ino replied with a smile. "Anyways, why did you take the hit for me Shika?"

"It would be too troublesome for me to take care of you and don't call me Shika." Shikamaru said.

"Haha, you're such a lazy-ass but that's why I like you _Shika_." Ino smiled before she hugged Shikamaru.

Shikamaru smiled before he lay down again and fell into a deep sleep with Ino still hugging him with a few tears in her eyes right before Shizune came in.

"Hey Ino-chan, he'll be alright!! Now just run along to your class okay?" Shizune said as she led Ino to the door after Ino nodded.

(A/N: YAY!! Ino x Shika!!!!!!!!!!!! W00T!!!!)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
With our now three girls…

"Poor Cassandra!! I can't believe she was called down for something Ami did!! Wait a second, where did Tenten go?!" Sakura asked.

"I-I really d-don't know!!" Hinata said panicking a bit.

"Guys don't worry they'll be in the next class." Cherry said reassuring.

"Hehe, your right!!" Sakura said sheepishly.

"What class do we have next?" Cherry asked.

"We have E-English with K-Kakashi-sensei." Hinata said while reading her schedule.

The three girls entered the room meeting the two remaining guys.

"H-Hey N-Naruto-kun, S-Sasuke-kun" Hinata said.

"HI HINATA-CHAN!!! SAKURA-CHAN!!! CHERRY-CHAN!!!" Naruto screamed before falling over a chair.

"Hey Naruto!!" Cherry and Sakura both smiled before looking down to the ground avoiding Sasuke's gaze. Hinata realizing both Sakura's and Cherry's reaction guided them across the room away from the guys as far as possible right before Cassandra, Neji, and Tenten entered.

"Hey guys!!" Tenten and Cassandra waved before sitting down next to Sakura, Cherry, and Hinata while Neji sat with Sasuke and Naruto just when Ino ran into the room sitting with the girls.

"Hey!!!" Ino waved.

"Hey Ino, how's Shikamaru?" Cassandra asked.

"I think he's fine. Just sleeping as always!!" Ino said laughing.

"Uhh, what's wrong with Sakura and Cherry?!" Tenten asked noticing them both shifting uncomfortably in their seats.

"T-They are still a-avoiding S-Sasuke-kun. I d-don't know why S-Sakura-chan is though." Hinata replied while Sakura and Cherry were both deep in thought.

"Cherry will be over it soon enough!! I know her. This is just a little thing that happened by accident. So being her, she'll be over it by the end of the school day. But I don't know about Sakura. This must have been hard since she likes Sasuke." Cassandra said while fixing her pencil before Sakura jumped up and screamed.

"I HATE THAT UCHIHA SASUKE!!"

"Woah Sakura, don't get so angry!!" Tenten yelled back while standing up also.

"Well it isn't my fault that he's an inconsiderate, lowlife, jerk who only thinks about himself!!!" Sakura yelled before walking up to Sasuke and slapping him straight across the face causing everyone to freeze.

"Hey everyone!! Sorry I'm late I was lost on the road- I'm guessing this is a bad time?" Kakashi said sheepishly as he walked through the door hearing a humongous slap.

Everyone was completely shocked that a girl had slapped THE Uchiha Sasuke. I mean THE UCHIHA SASUKE!!!

Sakura stalked off to sit back down while Sasuke was still in complete shock. But then all of a sudden Naruto started laughing hysterically.

"HAHAHAHA!!! TEME GOT SLAPPED BY SAKURA!! A GIRL!!!" Naruto laughed before rolling on the floor before Cherry walked up to him and pulled him up by his collar.

"What do you mean,_ A GIRL_?! ARE YOU BEING SEXIST?!" Cherry yelled.

"Hehe Cherry-chan!! I didn't mean it in a bad wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!" Naruto said but he was too late because Cherry slapped him so hard he sailed out the door. Then everything was back to normal except for the fact that Sakura still hated Sasuke for some reason.

"Anyways hey guys!!" Cherry said happily towards Tenten and Cassandra.

"Hey!! Lucky you got your anger out. You okay with what happened earlier now?" Cassandra asked.

"Yeah it's fine!! Nothing big actually." Cherry replied.

"Oh yeah!! What happened with you and Neji, Cass?" Ino asked.

"Oh!! Tsunade assumed we both did it just because we were good dodgers… but then Tenten came in and took the blame but Neji also took the blame even though it wasn't any of their faults!!" Cassandra exclaimed.

"OHHH!!!! NEJI WANTS TO BE WITH TENTEN!!!!" Ino laughed.

"NO HE DOESN'T!!!" Tenten screamed.

"Then why did he take the blame with you anyways?! Oh and why did you take the blame?" Ino asked.

"I have no idea why he took the blame also but I took the blame because I didn't want Cassandra to get in trouble because this is her first day." Tenten said simply.

"I SEE, I SEE!!!! BUAHAHHAAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Ino hollered.

"I-Ino-chan p-please calm down." Hinata asked timidly.

"OKAY HINATA!!!!" Ino said.

"Sakura… are you alright?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just annoyed but I'm still good!!" Sakura said while smiling weakly.

"Alright class!!! You will be doing a book report!!!!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Umm what's the book Kakashi-sensei?!" a random person asked.

"WHY MY WONDERFUL STUDENT!!! IT'S THE WORLD'S MOST BEST NOVEL!!! ICHYA ICHYA PARADISE!!!!! WEEEEEEE!!!!" Kakashi screeched like a fan-girl while there was massive twitching going on.

"I LOVE THAT BOOK KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"N…a…r…u…t…o!!!!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" everyone yelled except for Kakashi, Naruto, and of course, Sasuke, and Neji. Even though Sasuke and Neji were both twitching. "Well anyways!! Yes!! Here are your books and they will be due in a month!!!!" Kakashi exclaimed right before Tenten had something flown over her desk.

"Hmm… I wonder what this is… Guys take a look!!" Tenten said before she opened up the piece of paper.

"Naruto wants us to sleepover at Sasuke's mansion?" Ino asked while reading the note.

"Should we?" Cassandra asked.

"Why not? Sounds like fun!! Write back Tenten!!" Cherry replied.

"I don't want to go if it's _he's_ there" Sakura said with clenched teeth.

"Come on Sakura!! It's just one night!! Even there you can destroy Sasuke!!" Tenten said.

"She's right!! Come onnn!!!! It won't be fun without you!!" Ino exclaimed.

"Fine. But only ONE night!!" Sakura said.

"YAY!!!!" Cherry, Cassandra, and Ino yelled while Tenten wrote back. Then another piece was flown over after Naruto read it.

"Okay, we have to be there at seven pm on Wednesday. Today's Monday right?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah it is!!" Cass replied.

"Is everybody good with that?" Tenten asked before everyone nodded and then she wrote back that it was good.

_**BRINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

"Alrighty, students!! You're dismissed!!!!!!" Kakashi yelled while dashing out the door with his awesome book in his hand.

"Hey let's check out the bulletin board to see when the dance is." Tenten said while she ran to see the board.

"OH…. MY… GOD!!!!!" Tenten yelled when she saw the board.

"WHAT TENTEN!! WHAT, WHAT?!" Cherry screamed looking around for any danger.

"THE DANCE IS… TOMORROW!!!! And it's Masquerade!!!" Tenten exclaimed.

"WE HAVE TO GO SHOPPINGGG!!!!!" Ino yelled with excitement. "TODAY!!!!! Hurry Tenten go to detention then we can go!!!!!!!"

"UGHHH I DON'T WANNA GO SHOPPING!! I DESPISE SHOPPING!!!" Tenten yelled.

"Come on Tenten!!!! It'll be absolutely no fun without you!!" Sakura said.

"Fine!! But no make-up!! Just clothes and accessories." Tenten mumbled before walking off towards detention.

"YAY!!!" Everyone else screamed making bystanders stare with weird expressions across their faces.

"Hey guys, you all bored?" Cherry asked while grinning.

"What do you have in mind?" Cass asked.

"Let's spy on Neji and Tenten!!" Cherry exclaimed.

"GREAT IDEA!!" Ino said while pumping her fists in the air.

"Okay where's room 2008?" Cassandra asked.

"Follow moi!!" Sakura said while leading the way.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
With Tenten and Neji…

"Wow, just made it on time!!" Tenten said while running through the door seeing Neji, she sat down next to him.

"Hey!! How are you?" Tenten asked trying to make conversation not knowing that her five friends were watching through the classroom window.

"Hn." Was all Neji said.

"Ugh, this is what I get for trying to make conversation with THE GREAT HYUUGA NEJI!!" Tenten said sarcastically.

"Hn." Neji well, hn...ed?

"Are you going to the dance tomorrow?" Tenten asked.

"Hn. No. Girls will be all over me." Neji replied.

"Argh, I know it's true but you Hyuuga, Neji are a cold hearted ice-block JERK!!!" Tenten fake screamed before standing up and sitting in a desk at the opposite side of the room. She actually just made that excuse to make him talk.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile, outside…

"Oh god this isn't looking too good!! Do you think we should do something??" Cherry asked.

"Uhh we should but what should we do?! We can't just barge in there and say hey!! We were listening to your conversation and you two shouldn't fight." Cassandra replied.

"Uhh what should we do?" Ino asked no one in particular.

"Wait you guys!! Listen!!" Sakura said before leaning her ears against the door.

"Tenten what did I do?!" Neji asked confused.

"I swear!! You are so full of yourself!! Sure girls are going to fawn over you but why don't you just ignore them and just go!! _Some of us actually want you there…_" Tenten whispered the last part to herself but Neji with his super awesome hearing skills heard her and stood up from his chair and walked to Tenten with a smirk on his face.

"Oh so you want me there?" Neji smirked.

"Uhh!!! I never said that!!" Tenten replied defensively.

"Hn. I heard you" Neji smirked once again while he sat next to her.

"No!!!"

"Hn. Yes" Neji said while he was teasingly coming closer till they were inches apart making Tenten a deep shade of red until there was a humongous slam from the door that made them jerk suddenly making their lips come together.

(A/N: OMG!! Neji x Tenten fluff!!!!!!! W00T!!!)

"OMG!! TENTEN AND NEJI!!! OHHHHHH" All five girls said while taking pictures while Neji and Tenten both split apart.

"You guys!!" Tenten yelled finally realizing that her friends were listening the whole time. "I can't believe you guys were listening!!!!"

"Uhh we gotta go!!!" Sakura screamed before pulling everyone else with her leaving Neji and Tenten alone.

"Okay… that was embarrassing." Tenten said while sheepishly scratching the back of her head blushing.

"Hn. Tenten, I'll walk you home sometime" Neji said. It wasn't really a question. More like a statement.

"Sure!! And if any fan-girls come near you I have a few tricks up my sleeve!!" Tenten winked. "Oh our times done come onnnnn!!!!" she said before dragging Neji out the door towards the others who put their precious cameras away in secret storage for blackmail.

"Hey, evil friends of mine!!" Tenten said while glaring at each and everyone of her awesome friends.

"Hehe HEY TENTEN!!!" Cherry unexpectedly yelled.

"HI NEJI!! HI TENTEN!!" Naruto yelled like a little school girl.

(A/N: Not making fun of little school girls just so you know!! We are girls and we were little... at school… okay you get the picture.)

"Hey Naruto!! What did you do…?" Tenten asked with a suspicious look on her face.

"Uhh Nothing!!" Naruto screamed loudly.

"I gotta go… uh… pick up Shikamaru!!" Ino said before she dashed away.

"And we'll go with her!!" Sakura said before dashing away with Cherry, Cassandra, and Hinata.

"Their gonna use it as blackmail" Tenten sighed as she leaned on Neji.

"Hn." Neji said as he leaned against the wall with Tenten's head on his shoulder before there was another flash.

"BUAHAHA!!! MORE BLACKMAIL!!!" Naruto cackled out of no where before disappearing again.

"Arghh I am so going to kill him." Tenten yelled before dragging Neji to where the others were and Sasuke just walking behind smirking.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the Office……..

"Hey Shikamaru!! How are you feeling?" Cherry asked.

"I'm better, thanks. I heard about the dance and the sleepover. They're both troublesome. But I'll go anyways." Shikamaru smirked while he was getting all of his stuff organized before they all exited the office, into the front of the school, when they spotted Tenten, Neji, and Sasuke.

"Hey Guys!! NARUTO I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Tenten screamed.

"Woah girl, hold on!! Would you mind killing him after we go shopping? I'm in a humongous shopping mood!!!" Ino squealed.

"Fine… Fine…" Tenten mumbled before standing beside Hinata.

"You guys are going to the dance right??" Sakura asked all of the guys.

"I guess." Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru said.

"YEAH!!!!!" Naruto screamed.

"Well remember!! It's masquerade so you won't know who we are!! We're going shopping right now so go later so we won't see your outfitsss!!" Ino exclaimed. "Oh and remember all of your masks!!!"

"Okay" The guys all replied.

They all said their goodbyes and parted ways. The girls to Sakura's house to change out of their uniforms, and the guys to Neji's house to play some Basketball.

"Hey guys, what colour kimonos are you thinking of getting?" Cherry asked when they were a good distance away from the guys.

"Hmm I'm thinking… of a Black and red Kimono with dragons!!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Wow!! I can imagine that on you and it looks awesome!!" Cassandra said. "I'm thinking of… a nice lavender coloured one with a ton of designs on it."

"I'm thinking of a sky blue one with petals all around." Cherry decided.

"Oh!!! I'm thinking of getting a pink one with cherry blossom petals every where and some roses!!!!!!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Haha!! Of course!! Pink, pink, pink!! So like Sakura!!" Ino laughed. "I'm thinking of a purple one with the most prettiest flowers in the world!!"

"I-I'm thinking o-of a nice midnight b-blue coloured one!! It will have j-just little designs on i-it!!" Hinata said.

"Ohh!!! Hinata that would look so good on you!!" Cassandra said before walking inside Sakura's house.

"Hmm we should change but I don't have any clothes" Everyone except for Sakura said.

"Oh yeah whoops!! You all can borrow mine!! I have tons" Sakura said as she opened up her closet, which looked like it was twice the size of her house.

"WOAH!!! SAKURA!! YOU HAVE SO MANY CLOTHES!!!" Cherry exclaimed.

"Meh, mine's double that!!" Ino said.

"You guys, are CRAZY!!!" Tenten answered.

"Whatever!!! Just look and see what you like!!" Sakura said before pushing them inside her uhh... house-ish… closet!!

Tenten picked out a red Chinese-styled shirt with jeans and dark blue flats. Sakura picked out jeans and a layered shirt and she put a tight zip up sweater over it and pink flats. Ino picked up a jean skirt that reached the middle of her thigh and a lavender tank-top with light purple flats. Hinata picked out Jeans and a dark blue shirt with a jacket over it with dark blue runners. Cherry picked out jeans and a light blue layered t-shirt with silver flats and finally, Cassandra picked out a dark blue t-shirt with a flower and butterfly design with jeans and black flats. All, in all, they all looked pretty.

"Wow, we cleaned up good!!" Ino giggled while looking at all of her friends.

"Yup!! Now let's head to the mall!!!!!!!!" Sakura said as she asked her mom to take them there.

"WOW!! THIS IS HUMONGOUS!!!!" Cassandra and Cherry exclaimed as they saw the size of the mall.

"It actually is quite amazing now that you think about it" Tenten said as she put her index finger onto her chin in thought.

"Okay ENOUGH THINKING!! MORE SHOPPINGGGGGG" Ino screamed with delight before dashing into the mall dragging everyone with her. In record speed they already finished buying the exact dresses they wanted. Now it was onto accessories!! A girl's second favourite part about shopping.

"Hmm… what shop looks the best for buying masks and accessories?" Ino asked no one in particular.

"How about the store called 'Masks and Accessories'?" Cherry asked while pointing up to a big sign making everyone sweat drop before walking in.

"Wow!! This place is truly amazing!!" Cassandra said as she was looking through a pile of masks.

"This is my dream store!!" Tenten said while picking up about tons of accessories that had weapon designs.

"I love all of their things!!" Cherry said as she picked up and amazing light sky blue and white mask that had silver lining with diamonds all over. "Guys!! This is the PERFECT mask that will match my outfit!!"

"I have hair pieces that match that mask too if you like" The shop keeper stated.

"THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!!!" Cherry squealed.

"C-Can you help all of us t-too?" Hinata asked as they were all explaining their kimonos to the shop keeper.

"Oh!! Those sound like the most gorgeous outfits!! I can help you all there." The shop keeper said as she got masks and all sorts that would match their outfits.

In the end, Tenten decided to get a silky black and red mask that had a red dragon imprinted into it with matching chopsticks with a diamond lining. She also got an amazing necklace that had kunai charm on it that shone brightly in the light.

Sakura decided to get a cherry blossom pink mask with diamonds creating a fantasy-like affect. She also got a matching hairpiece and a diamond necklace which at the end held a fully bloomed Sakura Blossom.

Ino picked out a purple mask with pink sapphires that lined the whole thing creating an amazing design around the eye area making her eyes just pop out. She also bought a lavender hairpiece which had her favourite flower etched into to it.

Cherry decided on an amazing light sky blue and white mask that had silver lining with diamonds all over. She bought light blue chopsticks with had white bead dangling at the end with a few diamonds following it. She picked out a diamond necklace which had a silver locket she could put two tiny pictures into and matching bracelet which she got her name engraved into.

Cassandra picked out a breathe taking lavender mask which had a fiery design on it made out of diamonds. She picked out a light blue hairpiece that had small diamonds hearts surrounding her name she had engraved into it with a matching necklace.

Finally, Hinata decided on a midnight blue mask with a shooting star design on it created out of diamonds. She got a necklace and a matching bracelet which she had the Hyuuga clan insigne engraved. Both were shaped as stars.

(A/N: wow that took a lot to think about… we were running out of ideas!!)

"Thank you for coming to Masks and Accessories!! Your total will be $236!!" The shop keeper said. "OH MY GOD!! IT'S SO EXPENSIVEEEEE" Tenten yelped.

"D-Don't worry about it guys!! It's on the Hyuuga clan!!" Hinata said as she took out a credit card her father gave to her.

"Thanks Hina-chan!!!" Everyone squealed after they finished paying.

"Hmm I'm hungry!!" Ino said as her stomach growled.

"That's right you pig!!!" Sakura laughed.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A PIG, FOREHEAD!!!" Ino yelled back. 

"PIG!!"

"FOREHEAD!!"

"SHUTUPPPPPPPP" Tenten yelled silencing them both.

"Hm let's have some sushi then some bubble-tea!!" Cassandra suggested.

"G-Great I-Idea Cassandra-chan!! I know a very g-good café but it is actually v-very expensive. But I think m-my father is alright with it. Do you guys want to i-invite Naruto-kun and e-everybody else??" Hinata asked while facing them all.

"Wow that sounds great Hinata!!" Ino said ecstatic.

"I'll just dial their cells!!" Cherry exclaimed before punching in Sasuke's number in her cell before waiting for the ringing.

_'Hello?' a very bored Sasuke answered the phone._

"Hey Sasuke!! It's Cherry here."__

'Hn. What is it?'

"Me and the girls were wondering if you and the guys would like to meet at a little café in a few?"__

'Hn. Lemme see. Wait here'

"Okay!" Cherry replied before talking to the girls while blocking out the speaker with her finger. "He's asking the guys right now" Cherry told before putting the phone up to her ear again.__

'Hn. It's cool. Give me the directions and etc.'

"Okay cool!! Hinata's gonna talk to you since I don't know the directions. Just a sec!!" Cherry replied before giving the cell phone to timid Hinata.

"O-Okay everyone, they are going to meet us there in ten minutes. S-So we better g-get going. I-It's only a b-block away from us so just f-follow me!!" Hinata said after she hung up the phone and returning it to Cherry who graciously said 'Thank you'. __

The girls rushed over to the café in a matter of minutes and sat down on the couches inside waiting for the guys right before a few random guys walked over to them.

"Hey beautiful, I'm Ryuu." The guy said while walking over towards a dumbfounded Sakura.

"That's good for you! Now go away." Sakura replied with a smirk on her face making her friends hide a small giggle.

"Well, you have six people including you and so do we." Ryuu said before pointing towards his remaining five friends who were staring dirtily at all the girls.

"Wow!! That's so amazing!! Now run along" Ino said with a smirk playing on her lips.

"We don't plan on doing that." Ryuu's friend Tamaki replied before coming way to close to Ino's discomfort.

"Hey pretty boy, back off of her!!" Tenten said before one of the guys was already behind her wrapping his arms around her waste while she tried to wriggle free.

"Feisty eh?" The guy behind Tenten asked. His name was Kai.

"Tenten!!" Cherry said before someone grabbed her wrists and put them behind her before breathing heavily against her ear making her shiver.

"Get the hell off of her!!" Tenten screamed before Kai put his hand over her mouth making her screams muffled.

"Get away from my friends!!!" Cassandra screamed before one of the guys cornered her towards the wall. Hinata ran out of the cafe before ramming her head into somebody's chest noticing that is was Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun!! T-The girls!!" Hinata stuttered before running back in with the guys behind her. When the walked in, they noticed that the group of boys were pushing each of the girls against the walls.

"Get… away… from our GIRLS!!!" Naruto yelled before running towards Ryuu.

"Yours? As if!! Soon they aren't anymore" Ryuu said with a smirk on his face before punching Naruto in the stomach making him fly back.

"Idiot!! Don't just run towards them!!" Shikamaru yelled.

"But… look at Cassandra and Cherry. They must be so scared." Naruto managed to spit out making the guys turn towards the two girls.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" Cherry screamed while the guy was coming closer and closer with a smirk on his face before she felt the cold wall behind her.

"You're gonna be mine whether you like it or not. No one's going to save you now" The guy said with a smirk pulling out a kunai before she was completely cornered to the wall with unwanted tears begging to be spilt out as she closed her eyes waiting for her nightmare to be over. Until she opened her eyes again seeing Sasuke with his eyes beet red instead of the pervert standing in front of her. It took her a second to contemplate what just happened before she hugged Sasuke whispering 'Thank you' every so often.

Meanwhile, Cassandra was backing away from the pervert who was walking closer and closer towards her with a dirty expression on his face.

"Get away you pervert!!!" Cassandra screamed before starting to feel tears rolling down her face while running away before she was fully cornered to the wall.

"Nobody's going to come to your rescue." He whispered harshly and Cassandra could tell from his breathe that he was just a plain drunk. He pulled out an extra sharp shurikan out of his pocket.

"Just… get away from me…" Cassandra closed her eyes while tears kept rolling down her cheeks before she heard a humongous slam. When she opened her eyes she could see Neji with his Byakugan raging who was still recovering after the punch he just threw. She ran up to him and hugged him soaking up his shirt with tears after he recovered. Then she pulled away with him while wiping her tears before doing a big peace sign with a HUMONGOUS smile on her face making Neji sweat drop.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke, help Sakura…" Cherry whispered to Sasuke before pulling apart from Sasuke and walking over towards Cassandra who followed her to the guy who was holding Ino. They both pulled him by his hair and threw him onto the floor before kicking him with all their might with a smirk on each of their faces. Sasuke then turned to Sakura who was pinned to the wall while the Ryuu guy was trying to put her in an awkward position. All of a sudden Sasuke came behind Ryuu and aggressively pulled him away from Sakura before punching him in the face making him stumble.

"What the HELL?!" Ryuu yelled before running up to Sasuke with a kunai in his hand.

(A/N: Wow, that café really must have been empty to not have seen this. Or, they were just happy to have some entertainment Lol XD okay back to the story)

"Hn. Just leave her alone." Sasuke replied before he kicked the kunai out of Ryuu's hand before Ryuu grabbed Sakura by her wrists.

"Why?! Not like she's yours or anything!! SHE'S MINE NOW!!! BUAHAHAHAHHAAHAHA" Ryuu cackled before Sakura kicked him where it hurt.

"As if you hobo!! I'm nobodies!!" Sakura yelled before punching him to the ground as she walked toward Tenten seeing that she had already taken out the guy. 

"Hey Sak, how are you" Tenten said with a smirk as she juggled a kunai in her hands.

"I'm never better" Sakura replied with a smirk while blowing imaginary dirt off of her fist as Cherry and Cassandra laughed at their behavior.

"Well, I JUST WANT TO GET RID OF THEM NOW!!" Ino screamed as she through each pervert out the window making everyone sweat drop before sitting down on the couches as if nothing happened.

"Wow!! Even in this troublesome dilemma, I just got to lie back and do nothing!!" Shikamaru stated while lying down on the couch before Ino punched him in the stomach.

"AHHHH!!! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SAVE ME!!!! YOU'RE SO TROUBLESOME!!" Ino yelled.

"Hehe, Ino-pig, Shikamaru's rubbing off on you!!" Sakura teased before Ino embarrassedly sat down.

"Hi!! Can I take your order?" The waitress blushed.

_'Oh my gosh!! I can't believe I'm taking Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, and Uzumaki Naruto's orders!! Wait… who are those girls sitting with them?! OH THEY ARE GOING TO PAY!!!' _The fan-girl also known as the waitress said to herself.

"HAI!!! Let's see… Can I get twenty-five bowls of Miso Ramen, thirty apple pies, twenty million California rolls and… seventy-four miso soups!! Do you guys want anything??" Naruto yelled as the waitress was scribbling everything down.

"Just ignore him… We'll have two orders of California rolls and one Apple pie. Oh, and well Naruto will want Twenty-five bowls of ramen still so give him the check. Thank you!!" Cassandra sighed.

"YAH!! WHAT SHE SAID!!" Naruto replied with a big grin before he figured out he was paying the check. "WHAAAATTT?! CASSANDRA-CHAN!!! SO MEANN!!!!!"

"Okay please wait a few minutes!!" The waitress bowed before telling the cook what to make before thinking up evil schemes.

"Hm… I have to make one of the girls humiliated but I don't know how!! WAIT!! HHAAHAHAHAHA I HAVE AN EVILLLL PLANN!!!! BUAHAHAHAHAHA I'LL DROP THE PIE 'ACCIDENTALLY' ON ONE OF THE GIRLS!! BUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAAAA" The waitress cackled at the back.

"ARE YOU THINKING UP EVIL SCHEMES AGAIN?!" the cook screamed.

"No!!! Sorry mom!!!" The waitress replied to her mom, who was the big fat cook, with a blush before getting the pie and walking towards our favourite people's table. As she was walking, she 'accidentally' tripped and the pie flew to Hinata in slow motion. Just as Naruto started to see the pie he flew in front of Hinata to block her from the pie, almost like slow motion.

"Okay seriously, how can he do that?! HE'S IN SLOW MOTION FOR GOD'S SAKE!!" Cherry yelled while pointing at Naruto. "AND WHY IS THE PIE IN SLOW MOTION?!"

"Huh?! I'M FLYING!!!" Naruto yelled while flapping his arms to impersonate wings before he fell onto the ground with the pie dropped over his head. "I SAVED YOU HINATA-CHAN!!!!"

"Baka, the pie wasn't even going to hit Hinata" Tenten stated with a sweat drop.

"REALLY?! Oh well!! I TASTE YUMMY!!!!" Naruto yelled before Hinata started giggling and wiping the pie away with a napkin.

"W-Well…. U-uh here's your food!!!" The waitress stuttered while she ran to the back before cursing how her plan failed.

"OOOOOOOOOOkay, that's one weird waitress!!" Cassandra said before stuffing her face with sushi as Ino followed.

"Wow, this is good sushi!! Thanks Hinata-chan!!" Sakura said as she tried one of the California rolls. They finished all of their food and poor Naruto had to pay for everything.

"Hey guys, I know a really good bubble-tea place!! Its just around the corner!!" Sakura said to them as they exited the café.

"That sounds good Sakura" Tenten replied before running down the block with Cassandra following her.

"RACE YOU GUYS!!" Cassandra yelled while looking back.

"OH YOU'RE GOING DOWN!!!" Cherry screamed before chasing Cassandra and Tenten while everyone else was sweatdropping.

"Uh, Guys, I don't know how to put this but… YOU'RE GOING IN THE WRONG DIRECTION!!!" Sakura screamed.

"WE KNEW THAT!!" Tenten yelled before running the other direction with Cherry and Cassandra right behind her.

They entered the bubble tea house and ordered what they wanted. Cherry, Sakura, and Cassandra wanted Strawberry, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata wanted watermelon, Neji and Shikamaru wanted mango, Naruto wanted green apple, and Sasuke wanted passion fruit. They exited the bubble tea house with the bubble teas in each of their hands.

"Alright, I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow!!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Yeah see you guys!!!" Sakura and Ino said as they waved goodbye and went home.

"BYE EVERYONE!!!!" Naruto yelled before running home.

"Ja" Shikamaru said as he walked away with his hand raised.

"Hn." Both Sasuke and Neji said before walking home with hands in their pockets.

"WAIT!!!" Cassandra and Cherry screamed before running to Neji since they were staying at his mansion. Hinata realizing this quickly followed them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**  
Next in Operation Matchmaker…**_

_ Tomorrow's the dance!! Sleepover at Sasuke's mansion too!! What games will they play..? Normal? Maybe. Hectic? YES!! Haha stay tuned!! Love you all!!!  
_  
Till next time!!

With Love Always,

Tenka and Kirei xoxoxo Ja ne!!!!!! 


End file.
